


Too young, too pure.

by lioMessi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Leo's too young for Cristiano to have him fully, M/M, but Cristiano sees something in him that he wants, he's young and he's a rival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lioMessi/pseuds/lioMessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything's pretty much the same, only Leo's seventeen years old and Cristiano is in bad luck. (Or just falling for the young Barcelona player)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!. My first work here! I've always been a fan but for the first time I've decided to write something!   
> I don't think I'm a good writer but we'll see how this goes.   
> English isn't my first language so there will be mistakes but I'll try to find them as quickly as possible.

Cristiano watched as the sleeping boy in front of him batted his eyelashes before opening his eyes. Lio was still covered by Cristiano's white sheets and the Portuguese footballer was still very close to him.   
Lio had bruises on his neck that made great contrast with the white sheets and his pale skin, it looked like he couldn't tan even if he wanted to- he'd just burn. Cristiano could already imagine Leo wincing every time someone would touch him.

Leo's dark eyes watched Cristiano before he saw them widening in shock or surprise.   
Cristiano really hoped that he'd remember something from last night.   
Last night had been brilliant. He had been in a club with Karim and they were both eager to pick someone up.   
And Cris had spotted this pretty, long haired and pale boy who looked like he was twenty, he looked innocent and so so pure.  
Cristiano wanted to taste so he did.

He had bought Lio a drink and they had talked, Cris noticed that he was a little tipsy but he saw that the young man understood what's happening around him quite well. His dark eyes had checked Cristiano out up and down and smiled a cute smile.

When Cristiano had suggested going back to his place, Lio had agreed and they had a full make-out session at the back of Cristiano's car as they were driven to the footballer's villa.   
Lio was eager and fast, he kissed Cristiano and tugged on his shirt and then pants and Cris had to slow him down.   
For then.

And then Cristiano had his way with him in his bed, Lio's moans were sinful and he was whimpering and Cristiano made him come twice. He had been tight and hot inside and that was everything Cris needed in that moment.   
He was also very glad that his son, Cristiano Junior, was spending the night at his friend's house.

Right now, Lio's eyes were open and he was staring at Cristiano before he rolled on to his back, exposing more red marks on his collarbones which made Cris lick his lips.   
Lio then, to Cristiano's surprise covered his face with already trembling hands and Cris had to reach out and caress Lio's cheekbones with his fingers.   
"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" He asks,not wanting the boy to be overly sore but Lio shakes his head no which makes Cristiano frown and wonder.   
He's about to ask what's wrong and how can he help but Lio bolts up, hissing slightly but ready to get out of the bed when Cristiano grabs his upper arm.

"Where are you going?" He asks and Leo looks at him making Cristiano see the regret and betrayal in his eyes.   
He doesn't fucking understand.

"Did you have someone at home?" He asks Lio who's searching for his boxers and limping around Cristiano's room. His ass is still on full display and Cris bites his lip. Maybe he could convince Lio to stay for an hour or two...

"I-...no" he says and Cris sighs because he's never respected cheating no matter the reason behind it. Cristiano gets up too, finding his boxers quickly and making his way over to Leo who's trying to put his sweater on.   
Cristiano catches his small hands in his bigger ones and makes the young man look at him.   
"What's wrong, beautiful?" He asks and Lio shakes his head and tries to remove Cristiano's hands from his but the footballer is a lot stronger than this little...student? Or maybe he worked?   
He wanted to know because this young man has definitely caught his interest. He'd like to spend some more nights with him... Maybe take him out somewhere and see what happens next.   
But Lio's eyes were big and he was shaking his head.

"I have to go..." He whispers. "This was a mistake."   
And Cristiano narrows his eyebrows because this wasn't what Lio said last night when Cristiano pressed inside of him-  
"I'm sorry Cristiano...but I have to go" he said in his weird accented Spanish and Cristiano didn't even know where Leo's from.   
He didn't understand.   
The young man had enjoyed himself a lot last night but now he's not even giving Cris a reason why he's leaving.   
"Did I do something?" He asks and he doesn't want to sound desperate or pathetic. He just wanted something more from Lio, he knew the young man had a lot to give.

Lio shook his head.   
"It's not you, it's me" he muttered and finally got rid of Cris' hold. "If we were different" he said and shook his head once again. His hair was all messed up and his clothes were crumbled and Cris couldn't let him go out in the city like this.   
"Can I at least get your number? Or your surname?" He asked and Lio bit his lip.

"I can't, Cris. I'm sorry" he said. "Last night was probably one of the best in my life but I can't....not with _you_ " he said and Cris didn't understand.   
Not with him?   
What was wrong with him? He was rich, quite handsome, he had given Lio so much pleasure last night...

Lio swallowed and then pushed past Cris to get his phone and wallet.   
"Could you please tell me your address so I could call a taxi?" He asked quietly making Cris groan.

"What the fuck do you mean with you can't do this with me? Why me? Was I not good enough for you?" He asked making Leo flinch.   
The footballer sounded like they'd been in a relationship for years when all they did was fuck.   
Lio bit his lip once again, he hadn't wanted to make Cristiano Ronaldo insecure so he walked back to the shirtless man who was breathing heavily and looking down at him.   
"You were amazing, okay?" He said quietly and Cris couldn't believe that this young man, this long haired pale young man who didn't know how to dress was making the best footballer player in the world insecure. "But there's something else. And I can't tell you, you'll probably see for yourself after a while" he muttered.   
Cris pulled Lio close, right against his strong chest and placed his chin on top of Lio's head.   
"Give me your number,please" he muttered making the younger sigh.

-

"Lio! Where have you been?" Mascherano, One of Barcelona's greatest defenders asked as Lio limped inside their dressing room.   
They had training session today, twice actually, one in the morning (also the one he missed because of this handsome Portuguese man who now had his number written on his arm) and one in the evening which was right now.   
Lio sighed and just sat down by his new locker. Number 30.

Going to Madrid had been a mistake.   
Mascherano raised from his seat and moved closer to Leo, kneeling between Leo's legs and looking at him.   
"What's wrong, pulga?" He asked and Lio shook his head.

Masche sighed.   
"You better tell me now before the others arrive. You know how loud our Ney is or Geri." He muttered to the young argentine.   
Leo shook his head once again.   
"I'm fine-"

"What the hell happened to your wrists?" Masche asked and took ahold of them, catching Leo's attention.   
Leo remembered Cristiano taking a hold of his wrists and then cuffing him to his bed. They were metal so they bruised but he had felt so much pleasure because of his Cristiano's tongue on his-

"Leo! Talk to me!" Mascherano now commanded making Leo flinch.   
"I can't" he said and Masche sighed as he heard most of the team coming down the hallway.

"Later" he warned and Leo bit his lip. He won't tell Masche, of course not.

Neymar, left wing and one of the best players in the world, barged inside with loud Brazilian music, his squad followed, also Luis, Barcelona's centre forward, then came Gerard- the man who always kept an eyes on Leo, and some of the other players- Leo's not that close with. He's still new here, hasn't started a game yet but he's there, sometimes he's included in the squad and watching the team play from the bench.

But Lucho told him that he'll start a game soon, most probably the next one and Leo couldn't wait if it wouldn't be for the pain and limping.   
He also thanked God for it being autumn so he could wear a long sleeved jersey, that would cover his wrists from other people's eyes.

"Leo!!" Gerard snapped his fingers in front of him. "Let's go! Lucho's waiting." He said and took a hold of Leo's hand making Leo hiss.   
The Catalan raised his eyebrows and then his eyes scanned over Leo's bruises, clenching his teeth together.

"Someone from Madrid?" He growled out making Leo look away.   
"We'll talk about this, Leo. And you'll tell me everything" he said and pulled Leo out of the locker room.

  
-

"Pái! Barcelona! Barcelona are on!" Junior yelled making Cristiano groan. He was tired from his own game but watching Barça would mean spending some time with his son so he got up and made his way to the living room where Junior was sitting in his Barcelona jersey that Gerard Piqué had gotten him on his last birthday.

Cristiano had wanted to burn it but Junior loved it so he kept his mouth shut.

He sat down on his white couch and watched as the teams lined up. Barcelona wearing their home kits.   
He saw Neymar, Suarez and Pedro, Iniesta, Ivan Rakitic, Sergio Busquets, Piqué was also there making Junior wave at the screen, Mascherano, Dani Alves (Cristiano rolled his eyes when he saw the brazilian) and Jordi Alba, Claudio Bravo in goal.   
The game began and Cristiano only raised his eyes up from his phone when the commentators started screaming about a possible goal or some wonder work.

"It seems like one of Barcelona's youngsters is going to make his debut tonight" one of them said and Cristiano couldn't care less until he heard the name.   
"Lionel Messi is on for Pedro Rodriguez" the commentator said and Cristiano's breath hitched because there he was.

His Lio.   
His beautiful, long haired, Lio. The one who he had all in his mercy two days ago.  
A Barcelona player.

He kissed Pedro's cheek and ran on the field making Camp Nou cheer and shout.   
His phone began ringing and he picked it up without looking at the contact name.

"Cris, isn't that the kid you picked up at the club?" Karim's voice could be heard and Cris swallowed thickly because now it all made sense.   
Lio leaving him behind and running off. Lio saying that it's him not Cris when he meant that it's his club not Cris.

"Yeah... It's him" Cris whispered so Junior wouldn't hear. "Fuck how? How?" He asked himself and rested his head against the cushions.

"This seventeen year old young man will be doing wonders" the commentator mused but Cristiano's mind just blanked out.

Lio was seventeen.   
_Seven-fucking-teen_.   
And Cristiano had him in his bed two days ago, handcuffs around his wrists, he had rimmed and fucked a seventeen year old.   
And if he had been a-

"Cris, you'll have to talk to him now. You'll have to. If someone finds out that you've slept with him..." Karim said and Cristiano covered his eyes with his hand.   
Lio would have been so perfect, Cris wouldve called and they'd go on dates and soon Cris would have him all the time.

But Lio played for Barça and he was so so young.   
Why hadn't he asked? Why?   
He groaned and said goodbye to Karim and kept his eyes closed.

He has to see Lio as soon as possible.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neymar wants to hang out with Leo, Masche and Geri talk and Cris makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Sorry for the delay. But I had some work to do. Anyways I'm here now!  
> This chapter is pretty meh really, but I promise some drama in the next one.

Everyone seemed to ruffle his hair when they reached their locker room, some of his teammates patted him on his back and then there was Neymar who slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close, burying his nose into Leo's hair.  
"Now you're completely one of us" he grinned making Leo smile, it was a nice feeling.  
Neymar giggled and they sat down by Neymar's locker, Leo still under the Brazilians arm.  
"You gave some great passes today" he praised a little and Leo had to look away to avoid blushing.  
Neymar nudged his arm and then hugged him close.  
"Maybe next time we'll get you your first goal, hm?" He asked and Leo looked up at him.  
"You'll have to help me then" he said and Ney only shook his head.  
"You'll do great, don't worry, we got you" he said and it was an amazing fucking feeling knowing that you're wanted here. Knowing that players like Neymar are going to help, made Leo smile.

"Neymar, move or give Leo to me" Leo could hear Gerard, the huge Catalan was making their way over to them and Neymar giggled, pressed a kiss against Leo's hair and then nudged him to get up.  
He was under Gerard's embrace in a matter of seconds as the defender pulled him through the locker room.  
Leo kicked a few shorts or socks out of his way and allowed Geri to pull him down on his seat by the locker.  
Mascherano was sitting next to them, eyeing Leo.

Leo had a horrible feeling what this is going to be about.  
He was so happy, he didn't want to think about what happened two nights ago in Madrid.  
He was okay now, and Cristiano hadn't texted him so he didn't bother.

"First of all, congrats on your debut, pulga" Gerard said and pinched his cheek making Leo groan and push the Catalans hand away.  
"Second of all, me and Masche just wanted to....talk" Piqué said, a smile on his face but his blue eyes were curious as if trying to read Leo through.  
Masche shifted a bit in his seat and Leo sighed.  
"I'm okay" he said, in a lower voice so their other teammates didn't hear. They were all around them so it wouldn't be surprising if they would.

The Catalan and the older argentine didn't seem convinced at all. Piqué huffed and Masche rolled his eyes.

"You do understand that you're only seventeen, right?" Piqué asked, he was careful so other Barça players wouldn't hear him. "You might make mistakes, big ones, ones that could create huge loops in your career" he explained. And Leo knew that they wanted to help, wanted to make sure that he's okay.

Piqué was sitting in front of him, watching him, and Masche was to his right.

"You know that we only want the best for you" Masche said and Leo narrowed his eyes.  
He felt like a child. A child in front of his parents.  
"There's nothing to worry about-" he tried to explain but Piqué took ahold of Leo's wrists, showing the argentine his own marks.

"Nothing to worry about?" He asked with arched eyebrows and locked his eyes with the small argentine.

"Leo-"

"I'm fine" Leo snapped and ripped his hands out of Piqué's bigger ones. "I can handle everything."  
Both defenders rolled their eyes at him.

"We're afraid that,that...man is using you." Masche said and it honestly made Leo's blood boil. "It was a one time thing. Nothing more." He said, his tone was different now with some clear anger in it.

Although Cris has his number, he hasn't called so Leo assumed that the Real Madrid player found out who he is, and how old he is.  
When they didn't mutter a word he sighed and walked away from the two defenders.  
Leo knew that they won't give up on this and it frustrated him.

He felt eyes watching him but he sat down by his locker, his brand new locker and only then saw that his teammates were already leaving, again ruffling his hair on their way out.

Neymar placed a kiss on Leo's cheek.  
"We should hang out sometime" he said, a smile on his face as the Brazilian's fingers lingered on Leo's face too long.  
Leo nodded making Neymar grin and then exit the locker room.

Leo decided to call his mother, as he knew that he'll be too tired to do so when he'll reach his apartment near La Rambla. It was nice to live in an apartment instead of a house, he lived alone and the only main visitor was Masche who just helped him settle down.  
He took his phone and was surprised to see two missed calls by an unknown number.  
And then messages appeared.

" _it's Cristiano_."

Leo gulped. He hadn't texted him in the last two days so the argentine thought that he's long forgotten already.

" _We need to talk_ "

So he probably found out. That Leo plays for Barça. The argentine bit his lip.  
He hoped that Cris doesn't know how old Leo is actually. He hadn't told Cristiano his age but he hadn't lied either.

" _I have a game against Espanyol soon. We could meet up after the game_ "

Meet up? With Cris?  
Leo closed his eyes. He didn't want any arguments between him and the Portuguese. They were rival players already.

" _At your place preferably_ "

Leo sighed and hid his face in his hands. Cristiano Ronaldo wants to meet Leo in his apartment. Perhaps to argue. Perhaps to scold him.

" _Lio. I can see that you're reading my messages_ "

Leo gulped and quickly started typing back.

" _Sure_ "  
" _I'll text you the address after your game?_ "

Three dots appeared as the other texted and Leo really wants to end this conversation.

" _I'll see you then_ "

-

Cristiano sighed as he drove to Lio's apartment.  
He couldn't stop thinking about the pale boy who he had in his mercy a week ago.

It took him a while to convince Zidane that he's going to be back in training after two days. Not that he was planning on spending time with Leo but he had an interview the next day too.

Ramos wasn't happy either, he wanted to know who Cris was suddenly visiting but thankfully Benzema had Cris' back.

He didn't want to think what would happen if his team would find out that he slept with a seventeen year old Barça player. It wouldn't be anything new to them about the fact that he's interested in both men and women but Cris really didn't want them to know about his Lio.

Lio lived close to La Rambla which meant a lot of people which only made things more difficult.  
The small Barcelona player had texted him everything so Cris would get into the building himself without Lio's help.

He lived in those new apartments in Barcelona which were guarded but Cris got inside surprisingly easily. Lio lived on the third floor and Cris just wanted to get over this already.  
Benzema had told him to go straight to the point- no talking about what had happened, just pretending that this never actually happened and that's all. And Cris had agreed, that's why he was here in the first place after all.  
Yes, he had gotten Lio's number but now that he knew that Lio was so young and played for Barcelona... He couldn't. Even though this one small part of him wanted to. He couldn't.

He reached Lio's doorstep and rang the doorbell rather impatiently.

When Lio opened the door Cris understood that he forgot how Lio really looked like. It's only been a week and somehow the image in Cristiano's head is different.

Lio's standing there in a oversized shirt and sweats, he looks so young and Cristiano cannot believe that he had actually taken him home.

"Are you going to come inside or-"  
Lio asked, there was nothing rude in his voice, probably just impatience the same Cris had.  
The young player stepped aside so Cris can enter and then the doors clicked closed.  
Lios apartment was everything Cristiano expected it to be. It was designed, wasn't in his best order, family pictures in frames all around.  
Lio saw Cristiano looking around as if inspecting the place. He didn't bother to take off his shoes or jacket as he wouldn't be staying long.  
"Do you want anything to drink?" The teenager asked him and Cris shook his head and made his way over to the white couch Lio had.

The younger male poured himself a glass of water and then sat down next to Cris on the couch.

In all honestly, Cristiano didn't know what to say.  
Because in his mind Lio had looked differently since he heard that he was seventeen.  
And now that he meets him once again, sees those dark eyes and long hair thay Lio desperately places behind his ear when it falls in his eyes, pale skin and how simple he was. How simple everything was for him yet. No drama, nothing.

Cristiano took a deep breath and his eyes switched to Lio who was looking at him, reading him through and then running his hand through his hair.

Cristiano wanted to pull on it, wanted to attach his lips to Lio's neck and suck purple bruises while the young player would moan. The Portuguese blinked and tried to force these thoughts away.

  
Their knees we're touching and Lio held his stare down, he didn't want to see Cristiano's perhaps angry or judging stare.  
He honestly didn't understand why Cris wanted to sit down on Lio's couch, he could've just told him everything that's on his mind and simply left and the next time Lio would see him is after a few months in el clasico.

"Lio, look at me" he said.

So Lio raised his eyes up and met Cristiano's stare.  
It wasn't angry as expected, it wasn't judging, more like calculating.  
Interested.

Cristiano was watching him, reading him through carefully.

"You could've told me that you're seventeen, Lio" he said, and watched the younger man's reaction.  
Lio narrowed his eyes at the older footballer, the worlds best footballer, sitting in front of him.

"I wanted you, and you seemed like you want me too in that moment so-"

"Who says that I don't want you now?" Cris asks suddenly making Lio bite his lip.  
Lio was now sure that they famous footballer was playing with him because in Lio's head Cristiano should've told him his thoughts or something and left.

This wasn't planned, them sitting on Lio's couch wasn't planned either.  
He held his stare down, biting his lip. They sat in silence and Lio heard the Real Madrid player sigh.

He soon felt a hand on his chin that made him raise his eyes up.

"I know that it's wrong and fuck... You're still so young" Cristiano and his hand was still holding Leo's face.  
Leo was watching him with wide, dark eyes. The Portuguese was beautiful, everyone knew that. He was something else internally.  
  
"But there was just something about you-" the older striker whispered, now leaning closer but not breaking their eye contact.

"Cristiano-" Lio forced out, he was biting his lip.

"This could be our little secret" Cris murmured. "I'd take such good care of you, Lio" he whispered as a promise and then connected their lips making Lio moan already.  
Cristiano forced his tongue inside Lio's mouth, easily dominating the young man while Lio's hands reached to grab Cristiano's neck and pull him closer. They both panted when they broke the kiss but Cristiano immediately started sucking bruises.

He pulled Lio on his lap and his hands squeezed the younger man's ass, sliding one hand inside.  
Lio raised Cristiano's head back up and connected their lips again.  
"Cris-" he moaned out but no guilt appeared. This was wrong, so horribly wrong as Lio was still seventeen and Cris was thirty but somehow it felt right. Cristiano's lips on him felt right so he couldn't help but moan out again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Was Cristiano's decision right or wrong?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Cris gets a call and discovers something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii.   
> So im not proud of this at all, because this didn't really answer any of the questions you guys left in the comments but sadly I'm in a hospital right now and can't do much. :/   
> Anyways on a happier note, it's still something right?? *hides*

Leo remembers moaning sinfully as if he was taking a part in a erotic movie, remembers how Cristiano's hands had roamed around Leo's small body, pinching his nipples in the process (if he remembers correctly then Cristiano had laughed at Leo for having small nipples), biting his neck and leaving marks, some bigger than others but all equally pleasurable. (Leo had no idea how he's going to hide them but in that moment he simply didn't care)   
He remembers Cristiano opening him up, pushing his fingers inside making Leo cry out in pure ecstasy, pumping Leo's cock to full hardness, remembers how Ronaldo told him not to touch himself or he's going to get punished.   
Remembers how the handcuffs had showed up once again ("do you really carry handcuffs around with you?" Leo remembers teasing and then receiving a slap on his ass as a reply), remembers how Cristiano had pushed inside slowly, remembers how Cristiano placed his fingers inside Leo's mouth and made him suck on them, wet them for him. Then he had traced them around Leo's rim where they were joined making Leo cry out and arch his back.   
He had fucked Leo hard and fast. Leo couldn't stop screaming for more as the man on top of him was a complete sex god, he remembers licking his lips before Cris kissed him.  
And when they both had gotten off their highs, he remembers Cristiano's tongue cleaning him up, tracing it over Leo's tummy and then his rim (He had to hold down Leo's hips).   
He remembers light kisses against his forehead and cheeks and his lips before falling asleep.

  
The clock read 7am when Cristiano opened his eyes. A warm body was pressed against him, sleeping softly.

Leo's hair was all over the pillow and his face, his back was pressed against Cristiano's front (against his morning erection). He was snoring slightly making everything even more adorable and Cristiano grinned at him, brushing Leo's hair out of his face.

The young argentine mumbled in his sleep and turned around now facing Cristiano and cuddling in his tanned chest but Cris could only take a sharp breath when he saw Leo's marked up body.   
It wouldn't be that bad if Leo would only have a couple of small love bites, made out of pure love but they were at least ten big purple bruises on Leo's neck and collarbones. It was bad enough that the last ones weren't completely faded yet but now Leo's neck looked like someone had clearly tried to beat or strangle him to death.   
But that wasn't all, as Leo placed his hand against Cris' chest in his deep slumber the Portuguese noticed the red bruises around his wrists and once again, they looked bad, really bad.   
Cristiano really didn't want to check Leo's inner thighs, he knew that he had left marks there, small bites on that pale skin.

He also didn't want to think if Leo is sore (he knew he was) and how much pain would he feel while walking or worse- running.

The young boy was safely sleeping against his chest but all Cristiano wanted to do is get out of here. Maybe this was a mistake after all.   
He glanced at Leo again. He was still sleeping,batting his eyelashes once in a while, his pink lips were slight parted.   
He looked beautiful. Spread out on the dark sheets, seeking warmth in Cristiano's body.

"What am I going to do with you, eh?" Cristiano murmured, his fingers reached for Leo's hair and softly combed it. Leo looked like a kitten really.

His phone ringing made him jump and cringe in the same moment. He grabbed his white iPhone and quickly pressed answer while carefully getting out of the bed.

"Cris, my man-"

"Karim, wait please" Cris whispered, glancing at his boy who was still sleeping. He was searching for a blanket blindly since Cristiano's warmth was gone so the older footballer tucked him in, brushing his long hair out of his face once again. The age difference was visible clearly.

Then he quickly picked his boxers up from the floor and pulled them on, grabbed his phone from the bed and exited Leo's bedroom.

"Okay now I can talk" he said and the French man laughed.

"Took care of a bimbo?" He laughed and made Cristiano bite his lip. When Karim didn't hear his fellow teammate answering he cleared his throat.

"So? How did things with the little culé go?" He asked.

"Great, great we talked and all..." Cris said while going to the kitchen, trying to decide if he needs coffee or something a lot stronger. Lio's kitchen was so clean and Cris wondered if all Lio did was order his food, he seemed like the type who wouldn't cook if it wasn't overly necessary.

"And did he agree to shut his mouth and act like you don't know each other?" Karim asked, Cris could hear other voices somewhere in the background and hoped that the whole team still doesn't know what had happened between him and Lio.

"Well not exactly..." Cris said carefully making Karim go quiet. There were still voices in the back but it seemed like Karim had gone into a different room as they quieted down.

"Cris, for the love of God-"

"Karim, I know, God I know but I couldn't help it-"

"Couldn't help what Cris? You were supposed to tell him that it was a mistake and that's all" Karim says making Cris run his fingers through his hair.

"I-"

"Did you sleep with him again?" Karim interrupted the Portuguese, his tone was sharp but Cristiano knew that his friend was just worried about him.

When Cris didn't answer, the French man sighed.

"Now tell me what happens if someone finds out? You're-"

Cristiano sighed. He knew that he was taking a huge risk. But Lio was so...so magnificent.   
He was so young, so inexperienced and so simple. So simple yet because Cris may or may have not read about Lio and his football skills that he showed on the B team.

"Cristiano snap out of it and listen to me!" Karim scolded. "You need to end this right now" he told the Portuguese footballer who covered his face with his hand.

And now what? He told Lio yesterday that they could work and that he would take care of Lio. And now? What is Karim suggesting?  
Taking his clothes and sneaking out? Then changing his number and acting like this never happened and who is that little footballer anyways? Lionel Messi? Never heard of him.

"I promised him that this could work and that I'll take care of him..." He said softly while walking to one of Lio's windows that had a pretty nice view. He lived right in the end (or maybe start?) of La Rambla so you could see the sea. It was nice. He could see living with Lio here after he retires. Wait did he just think living?!

"Cris, are you even listening to me?" Karim asked clearly annoyed.

"I'll figure this out, Karim. I got this okay?" He asked his teammate who just sighed again.   
"Yeah yeah Cris." Karim mumbled making Cris smile slightly.

"Just don't tell anyone okay?" Cristiano pleaded making the French striker huff.   
"Make sure he doesn't tell anyone" he said and ended the call leaving Cris in silence that Lio's apartment held.

The Portuguese walked back to Lio's bedroom and the young footballer was still sleeping. Cris smiled at his cuteness and got under the sheets again, pulling Lio close to his chest.

The boy stirred a bit and Cris bit his lip in guilt. He slowly blinked his eyes open, just like he did just a week ago only in Cristiano's huge bed.

"Morning" Cris whispered and again tucked Lio's hair behind his ears, then traced Lio's cheekbones with his knuckles.

Lio groaned and closed his eyes again making Cris chuckle.

"Don't you have training today?" Cris asked and Lio shook his head no. Today was off, tomorrow he has a double session.   
Cris nodded slowly and combed Lio's hair with his fingers making Lio sigh happily. Honestly Cris didn't know how did Lio manage to look like such a kitten at this time.

"How are you feeling?" Cris asked.   
Lio didn't respond for a moment too lost in Cristiano's soft and caring touches.

"I'll get up and then see" Lio mumbled then and Cris nodded, moving his fingers over Lio's neck and then catching one of his hands. He traced the red lines left from the handcuffs with his fingers, noting that Lio cringed.

"Do these hurt, darling?" He asked and Lio bit his lip.

"They'll heal" he murmured, eyes still closed.   
He seemed tired, and Cris didn't blame him it wasn't even 8am and the boy probably got up early to go and run and then had training and only training. And probably Lio's was tiredness was partly his fault. Their last nights activities had made him come twice and it had been late when they had fallen asleep.

  
Cristiano's hand slid over Lio's back and then to the curve of his ass. Lio sighed a little and Cris watched him carefully before sliding his hand between those plump cheeks, earned a hiss from Lio when he pressed his fingers against Lio's rim.

"Hurts?" Cris asked and Lio bit his lip.

"I'll be okay." He said and Cristiano rolled his eyes. He couldn't blame Lio for not admitting the pain he was feeling, he had been the same. He couldn't admit anything, not in front of other footballers or his family simply because he didn't want to be seen as weak.

Lio snuggled closer and Cris pulled him close, he was so small comparing to Cristiano, it was ridiculous.

"Want me to award you for being such a good boy last night?" The older footballer asked and wiggled his eyebrows making Lio's eyes snap open, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I-I don't know if-" he ducked his head in embarrassment but Cris only chuckled.

"There are other ways how to pleasure you, darling" Cris purred and his hand slipped to Lio's cock, wrapping his hand around it making the boy gasp.   
"There we go" Cris murmured, a huge smirk on his face. "Sit up, baby" he demanded and Lio slowly rose from his sleeping position, whimpering a bit in the process.

"You good?" He asked him and then pressed his lips against Lio's forehead. The boy only nodded and tucked his hair behind his ear.   
"I'm okay" he promised the older footballer who watched him fondly before connecting their lips again, forcing his tongue inside Lio's mouth.

Cris pulled away slowly and then removed the sheets that covered Lio making the boy shiver a bit.   
The second Cristiano wrapped his lips around Lio's cock, the boy moaned shakily.   
He gave the head kitty licks making Lio grunt, Cristiano soon felt a hand in his hair which made him chuckle.

"Has anyone ever sucked you off, Lio?" He teased and then licked a stripe on the side of Lio's cock. He jerked him off too, using his spit.

"N-no" Lio got out, his voice was shaking and he was clearly frustrated. "You are my first" he said and Cris smirked.

"First what?" He asked, not really getting the point. He hadn't asked about Lio's last relationships, he didn't even want to know to be honest.

Cristiano took the head in his mouth, and sucked on it, tasting the precum.

"First e-everything" he gasped out making Cris stop.  
He slowly looked up seeing Lio with shut eyes as he waited for Cristiano to continue.

But Cristiano couldn't, he rose up, leaving Lio's cock hard and leaking, Lio opened his eyes and looked at Cristiano who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Are you telling me that you were a fucking virgin and allowed me to take your virginity while being drunk?" He asked in disbelief. Okay, he was overreacting, the boy wasn't drunk, he was sober and understood what was happening around him.

Lio just blushed red and looked down.

"You allowed me to handcuff you to my fucking bed, you allowed me to rim you and then fuck you hard when it was your first time?" Cris asked. He didn't even know what to say.  
He wasn't angry. He was shocked. Okay no big deal after all the boy was only seventeen and it shouldn't be surprising but Lio could've told him.   
At least yesterday for god's sake.

"Lio... Look at me" he said, taking Lio's chin between his fingers and forcing him to look up when Lio ignored him.

The argentine looked embarrassed, he didn't meet Cristiano's gaze.   
There was a silence for a while and Lio had started to shake a little, he didn't know what to expect now.

"I wouldn't have been so hard on you last night,baby. You could've told me" Cris said. He didn't mention the first time they had slept together because honestly Cris knew that he wouldn't have been all soft and caring that night but yesterday? When they were talking? Lio should've brought that up.

Lio was looking at him now with wide eyes, clearly he didn't expect that, didn't expect Cris to say what he just said.

"And I used handcuffs, fuck you were probably terrified..." Cris sighed.   
He couldn't believe that he handcuffed a seventeen year old virgin to his bed.

  
Lio shook his head, then bit his lip.   
"At first perhaps" Leo muttered (that earned a sigh from Cristiano) "but I trusted you and I liked everything you did so-"

Cristiano covered Lio's lips with his, shutting him up. Their lips moved in sync, Lio pulling Cris on top of him.   
"From now on you'll tell me okay?" The Portuguese asks, holding Lio's face in his hands. Lio's dark eyes watched him closely before he nodded with a small smile.   
"Okay" he promised the Real Madrid man and pecked his lips.

Cristiano was crushing him with his weight but it didn't matter since Cris kept kissing Lio's neck, apologizing for the rough hickeys, then traced Lio's wrist bruises, kissing those softly.

"And I promised to award you didn't I?" Cris smirked making Lio hide his face in the pillows to avoid blushing again.   
The Portuguese only laughed and moved lower to finish what he had started.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano talks with his teammates.
> 
> Leo arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been killing me, I'm sorry for being so late.  
> My favorite team lost to los blancos yesterday so I'm not in a great mood and I need some sleep.  
> Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think, I'm terribly sorry for this delay. I didn't proof read this as I wanted to get this off my shoulders as quickly as possible.

"Cris, put your phone down before I take it and throw it away" Sergio snaps making Cris roll his eyes. 

They're in a restaurant with Karim and Gareth there too. It had been a tough week of training for all of them. Sergio just came back from a knee injury, and the trio has been training for hours every day so Cris didn't have any time to call or meet Lio somehow so now when he's waiting for dinner he had decided to text the young player. Lio had replied immediately and Cris had to bite his lip to keep from smiling so hard. He still didn't understand why and how did this small young man leave this kind of effect on him. 

Cris placed his phone down either way and then sipped on his glass of wine. He normally wouldn't drink but Sergio had recommended it so all of them had to. 

"Who are you texting anyways?" His captain asked with a small smirk.

"None of your business, Sese" Cris answered calmly making the Spaniard frown. 

Cris had decided not to tell anyone about Leo and see how this whole "thing" that they had will go. Well except for Karim. 

"Since when do you keep secrets from me? Even Karim knows!" Sergio says dramatically. "He's someone from Barcelona that's all I know and it's been bugging me so you better tell" he says pointing a finger at Cristiano.  
The Portuguese man shrugged and took another sip, he had to admit that Sergio had a good taste in wine. This one was just like Cris wanted it to be. 

"He's going to get rid of him tomorrow anyways" Karim murmured suddenly making Cris frown and Sergio let out a small "ouuu" 

"Why is he getting rid of him?" The defender asked, acting like Cris wasn't even there, like they weren't talking about him. His eyes focused now on the French striker and he looked like a teenage girl waiting to find out some new gossip.

"He's too young for Cristiano-"

"Karim-"

"-so I suggested Cris to get rid of him" Karim finished, ignoring Cristiano's call shut up. 

Sergio eyes were full of interest and in the same time confusion. 

"How young could he be?" The Spaniard chuckled. "23? 25?" He chuckled and leaned back in his chair, taking his own wine glass and taking a sip. Cristiano bit his lip

"He's 17"the French man said making Sergio choke on his wine and Gareth make a face.

"KARIM!" Cris scolded but the striker just shrugged. 

Sergio was coughing loudly making other people look at him.  
A waiter appeared with a glass of water that Sergio gladly took. He took huge loud sips.  
"Thank you" he said to the waiter who took the glass, winked (making Sese stare at him) and then disappeared again. Sergio stared after him for a second, licked his lips and then focused back on Cris.

"You're fucking a seventeen year old?!!" He asked quite loudly making Cris shush him. He didn't need other people to hear this. 

"And that's not it, there's more" Karim whispers making Sergio throw his hands up. 

"Dios mío, what else?" Sese asked, his gaze fixed on Cristiano.  
"I told you that I could find you anyone but no, your stubborn ass has to find a child!" He says dramatically. 

Cristiano didn't say a thing just glared at Karim.

The French man shrugged his shoulders.  
"They would've found out anyway" he tells the Portuguese who rolls his eyes, Sergio might just have the biggest mouth in the whole team and he wouldn't be surprised if the whole locker room will know of Lio's existence by tomorrow, the defender would tell Iker, iker would call cris while probably telling someone in Porto.

"What are the other news about Cristiano's 'baby boy' then?" Gareth teased making Cris groan loudly. He then looked at Karim and tried to plead him with his eyes not to tell.  
Benzema only smirked 

"Karim, I swear to god, I will punch you" Cris threatened. 

Karim chuckled and then turned to Sergio.

"He plays for Barcelona" he said making the whole table go quiet. 

Sergio stared at Cristiano with his mouth open, Gareth just shook his head and muttered something to himself while Karim kept smirking making Cris glare harder.

"So you're telling me" Sese started "that our Cris is not only fucking a seventeen year old, he's fucking a seventeen year old Barça player?" He asked Karim who nodded.

Cris slapped the back of his head. 

Sergio leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  
"Cris you know I love you yeah and I don't care about your fetishes, I'm sure you make the kid call you 'daddy' or whatever-"

"Sergio!" The Portuguese said.

"-but what happens if you two get caught?" He asks.  
"You not only destroy your career but also his" his captain says. 

Cris looks away while biting his lip. He knows that Sergio is right but he just can't keep away from the youngster.  
There's some silence and Cris wants to murder Karim for opening his mouth.

"Is he at least cute?" Sese asks suddenly making Cris flush pink while Karim rolls his eyes. 

"He's a small thing" he says to Ramos while Gareth chuckles.  
"Cristiano's baby boy..." He repeats making Karim smirk. 

"Ronaldo, I demand a picture" Sergio says while trying to use his captain voice which doesn't work out. He's not Iker after all. 

Before Cris could even say no, Karim snatched his phone away which was placed on the table. 

"Ohhh look, they're texting right now" he snickers making Cristiano stand up so he could get his damn phone. His and Lio's conversations were meant to be only for them. 

"What is he saying?" Sese asks and moves closer to see. 

"Cris, sit back down if you don't want more attention" Gareth muttered making Cris sit but still move closer to Karim to see what exactly they're going through. 

"Ohh he's gonna be here by 8pm tomorrow?" Sergio asked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Cris covered his eyes with his hand and sighed. He should've just told Ricky about this. 

"I want to see pictures tho, let me see" he heard Sese mutter. 

There was silence for a while while the two men looked through his gallery. Gareth didn't seem overly interested in Cristiano's love life as he didn't lean in to look as well. He just looked at his teammate and smiled in sympathy.

"You think you can get a real relationship out of this?" He asked making Cris shrug. Probably not, he thought. 

"Well is he at least a good player?" Bale asked Cris who looked up.  
"He's said to be the best" he murmured making Gareth chuckle.

"If this works out then ask him to join us then, it'd be better for both of you eh?" He suggests.  
Cristiano is about to open his mouth to tell Gareth that there's no way that Lio would join them but suddenly Sese shouts an "aha!!" And shoves Cristiano's phone in his face.

"This is him isn't it?" He asks.

And for sure, that's Lio in his own apartment. He's sitting on the kitchen counter wearing a long shirt and boxers while holding a teacup (Cris made that tea). Lio is smiling and it'd be a very cute picture, a very innocent one considering how cute everything did look- the shiny apartment behind him and Lio's messy hair and cute smile but then Cris' looked at the marks on Lio's wrists, his oh so bruised neck and his collarbones. Cris sighed. 

Sergio took the phone away and looked at the picture again.  
"You marked him well, eh?" He laughs making Cris blush a bit. He didn't mean to mark Lio like that.  
"He's a cute little thing, you mind sharing?" Sese teased making Cris frown. 

"Forgotten about your own crush already Sese?" Gareth asked making the Spaniard sigh.  
"No" he muttered "but it's not easy to like someone who's never going to like you back" he said quietly as if he was ashamed. 

Cris raised an eyebrow but decided to stay quiet. 

"For how long is the kid staying with you?" Karim asked.

"First of all, his name is Lio and second for like two days" he said, a small smile on his lips. 

"We might as well visit you guys tomorrow Gareth said. "You know, meet your new boyfriend" 

"He's not my boyfriend" Cris shook his head. "I don't know what exactly are we" 

"Just don't get the kid- Lio's hopes up" Sese said, his mood has suddenly changed in the past few minutes. "One day he'll tell you that he wants you to meet his parents and then what?" He asked looking right into Cristiano's eyes. 

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow or the day after" Cris said and took his phone to answer Lio's texts.

 

-

 

Leo stepped out of the taxi after paying the driver and shut the door.  
Cristiano's house looked different than he remembered. It was still a huge mansion but it was still different. 

He didn't even have to ring the doorbell when the door opened revealing Cristiano himself. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that hugged his chest and arm muscles. To Leo, he looked absolutely breathtaking. Also made Leo think of their last meeting which made his cheeks go pink. 

"I've been waiting for you for ages" Cris muttered when Leo stepped inside. He should've been here like an hour or two ago.

"Sorry my flight got delayed" Leo said while taking off his shoes.  
There was some awkward tension between them and Leo didn't like it one bit.  
Cris nodded and took his backpack from him leading him inside.  
"Are you hungry?" He asked and Leo shook his head no. The flight wasn't long, only an hour and twenty five minutes and Leo had eaten before. 

"Maybe you'd like to take a shower?" Cris asked making Leo look at him and then nod.  
The tension was still there and Leo didn't know how to act or what to do to ease it. 

Cristiano lead him to the bathroom which seemed bigger than Leo's whole bedroom.

Leo thanked him quietly and was about to ask Cris if he can get him him a towel when Cristiano pressed him against the wall and kissed him hungrily which took Leo by surprise but the younger man kissed back nevertheless. 

"I missed you so damn much" Cris groaned against Leo's lips making the argentine moan. Cristiano slid his tongue inside Leo's mouth as they battled for dominance Cris winning easily. 

Cristiano's hand slid down to grab Leo's ass through the denim jeans and Leo moaned loudly making Cris smirk. The Portuguese started kissing his neck, seeing his old marks and bites- he bit down on the most faded one. Leo kept moaning and gripping his gelled hair. 

"I want to fuck you in the shower" he growled and Leo's breath hitched but he only nodded and Cris started taking Leo's shirt off.  
Leo's hands went to Cristiano's jeans as the tried to open the zipper and the button, his hands were shaking but soon the dark jeans slid down the older player's legs. He was now left in his cr7 boxers.

Leo immediately gripped the Portuguese's cock through the fabric making Cris moan and attack Leo's mouth again. 

Leo kept pressing his hand against Cris' bulge and kept pulling his hair with his other hand.  
"Please Cris" he moaned when Cris pulled his jeans down and Leo stepped out of them.  
"Eager huh?" The older man asked and pressed his bulge against Leo's thigh. 

"Take these off" Leo tried to demand but it sounded like whining so Cris chuckled but slipped his boxers off.  
They kept kissing, exploring each other's mouths as if they would be lovers for years that haven't seen each other for months. 

Cris kisses Leo some more and then pulled the boy's boxers off as well. Leo shivered a bit but continued groaning and moaning as Cris kissed his neck and kept biting.  
"Cris please" he begged the older man who had bent down and was now biting Leo's small nipple, taking it between his teeth making Leo's back arch. 

"Jump baby" he murmured and Leo did and then Cris carried him to the shower while they kept kissing passionately. 

Little did Cris know that he had received a text message from his captain Sergio who said that he and the boys will be arriving at Cristiano's place after twenty minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr if anyone is interested- @atleticodetorres  
> I'm all ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? I'd like to know if I should continue this or give this whole writing thingy up...


End file.
